1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable anchoring pole system and more particularly pertains to raising and maintaining a boat anchoring pole in an inoperative raised orientation and for lowering and maintaining the anchoring pole in an operative lowered orientation and for raising and lowering the anchoring pole between the orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anchoring pole systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, anchoring pole systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of raising and lowering a boat anchoring pole are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a retractable anchoring pole system that allows raising and maintaining a boat anchoring pole in an in-operative raised orientation and for lowering and maintaining the anchoring pole in an operative lowered orientation and for raising and lowering the anchoring pole between the orientations.
In this respect, the retractable anchoring pole system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising and maintaining a boat anchoring pole in an in-operative raised orientation and for lowering and maintaining the anchoring pole in an operative lowered orientation and for raising and lowering the anchoring pole between the operative and in-operative orientations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retractable anchoring pole system which can be used for raising and maintaining a boat anchoring pole in an in-operative raised orientation and for lowering and maintaining the anchoring pole in an operative lowered orientation and for raising and lowering the anchoring pole between the operative and in-operative orientations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.